(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an apparatus for manufacturing an alignment layer, and a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display device using the apparatus.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most widely used types of flat panel display, typically includes two sheets of display panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode formed therein, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display may generate electric fields in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes, and determine the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, thus controlling polarization of incident light to display images.